universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 3
Calamity Trigger 3: The Revival is the second sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 3/The Ultimate Revival Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Nexus Style *Weather Style *Mobius Styles *Brute Styles *Ghost/Reaper Styles *Saiyan Style *Ink Styles *Mecha Style *Antis Style *Flame Style *Fairy Style *Symbiotic Style *Nergaling Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Raptor Style *Aura Style *Sky Knight Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Revival) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Playable Characters Starter Unlockable DLC Pre-Order EWBR Lawl X Lawl with Garterbelt Enforcers Angel Wings Vanguards Arrival Age of Overwatch Retribution Arc Stages *Hectare City (Various of setting) *Passionate Street *Virtual Dream *New Order Ruined *Dusk Street *Barton's Pyramid *Dreaded Wasteland *Enforcers Pitts *Castle of Riddler *Speed World *Vanguards Central *Divide Hectare *Disaster of Punishment *Anti-Steven Lab *Hex-Side City *Southern Bee Island *Coldare City *City of Aku *Inside Silver Heart *HIM-City *Halloween Town *Northwest Mansion *Nightmare Street *Spider-Mecha *Drevis Mansion *Po Town Special Attacks *Steven Star - Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash *Fiona Blazela - Isabella Heat, Pure Hectare Bomber *Harold Tock - Time Bomb Reactor, Nightmare Heat *Joseph D. Francis - Iron Maniac, Steel Dart *Cyclone - Gangsta Paraside, Tornado Finale *Roxie Nickels - Heroine Nautral Color, Pink Lemonade *Tom Smith - Young Guns, The Big Score *Phillip Dendsuki - Raman Shield, Classic Dendsuki *Elizabeth Valentine - Oblivious Blast, Smartie Eyes *Wally Ryan - No More Words, Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Canadian Stampede, Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Déjà Vu, Route 22 *Bruce BlazeStar - Project 7, Darkness Drill *Thomas H. Francis - Throne Room, Steel Horns *Shad Irvin - Yeager Fly, Fishing for Gold *Max Waker - Droppin' Plates, Wax Maker *Lloyd Arcs - Tombstone Driver, Wolf Killer *Lucas Windblade - Starship Pain, Wind of Change *Chase Wolf - Bullet Soul Rider, Bullet Shot Silver *Nunchuck Dude - Nunchuck Palm, Nunchuck Slam *Kenchia - Icy Plancha, Icy Wolf *Andrew Stardrop - Samurai Draw, Weather Master *Oscar South - Gem Punch, Harem Gem Blaster *Starla - Rosey Ice Pillar Ice Prism Voltekka *Donato Strange - Bolts of Balthakk, Aztral Magic *Peter Dunbar - Plasma Ripoff, Matter Eraser *Razor Blazefire - Razorfire, Knight Flame-Wing *Sabrina Blazefire - Sabrinafire, Princess Flame-Wing *Bruce Greyson - Titan Falls, Justice Rise *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones, The Choosen Ones *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fists, Demon Avenger *Yang - Spindash Smash, Nunchuck Impact *Steven Jr. - Star-Copter, Rebirth *Jack Majikina - Butterfly, Scarlet Scar *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Monkey Magic *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Venom Blood *Justin Sawday - Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth *Steve Smith - Wheels and the Legman, American Boy *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training *Frederick Diamond - Diamond in the Ground, Burning Drill *Black - Mug Attack, Execution Chaos Spears *Gingka Storm - KameHameKa, Dragon Fist *Shiro Ink - I, Positive Side *Kuro Ink - Am, Negative Side *Steve Caraway - Big Papa Stunner, Regal Spear *Dean Brawl - Melee Uppercut, Ultimate Retaliate *Brie May - Hip Disaster, The Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Fried Dynamic Kid, Demolition Blowout *Tank Miles - Ride This, St. Bullet Masssacre *Lita Magic - KaDabra, Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Darkstalkers, Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Peach Breaker, Moonlight Gas *Steel - Nesbitt Rocket, Change of Heart *Luna Fey - Fey Kick, Maiden Fey *Jim Homicide - Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor *Bret Astronomanov - Astro-Rocket, Corrupting Astro-Blast *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Tri-Laser Blast *Rorek the 2nd - Soul Crush, Trigon's Chains *Henry Sorcerer - Nosferatu, Diablo's Blood *Garnett Storm - Air Boom, Airbource Slice *Oilver Creed - Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper *Terry Spencers - Rockstar Rocket, Bitter Taste of Rockets *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Crimson Night *Christian Lead - One, Lead *Ashley - Red's Assassist Song of Ashley *Dodger Wall - Sweetness, Orange Favor Claw *Ronald Gat - Heavy Loadout, Saints Reaper *Eddy Steele - Bang Bang, Clown Riot *Austin Slasher - Austin Flash, Lone Wolf *Jacob Marks - Roundabout, Crush Town Style Gunfight *Danny Star - Plamsa Slash Wave, Going Ghosts *Hawkeye - Rouge Wanderer, Clash of the Nevarl Sand *Kung Jin - Staff Infection, Target Practice *Max - Close Combat, Shattered Psyche *May - Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive *Jeff Fischer - Burning Man, Smoking Van *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Belmont Wrath *Joel Anarchy - Uranage, Killswitch Engage *Mark Freeman - Paroxysm, Regal Slam *TJ Friday - Forearm Clash, DOA (Dead On Arrival) *Zema Hair - Filipino Destroyer, Classic Hair Spray *Angel Punk - One Night Stand, Sweet Sweet Tangled *Papyrus - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE *Undyne - Undying, Spear of Justice *Mettaton - Quiz Show, Death by Glamour *Yuya Heiwa (Original) - Berserker Soul, Champion Rider *Belowski Ao - Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Royal Pain *Alex Winters - Lovely Losers, Teen Beach Party *Tanya Riley - Silver Stab, Shiny Slash of Blossom *Cacie Brennan - Relations Favors, Lovely Pink Shot *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee Taste, Rebellion's Soul *Zachary Phillips - So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords *Daniel Toshida - Titanum Slice, The Sneak Attack *Kizer Genesis - Beauty Shot, Night Rider Sunshine *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Moondust - The Clone Wars, The Power of TORR *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Matter Destroyer *The Great Quickini - The Definition of Joker Face, The Best Magic Trick *Peacemaker - Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express *Serafine - Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial *Reira Akada - Flim Work Mirror, CCC Sonic Halberd *Nergal Jr. - Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot *Kevin Lifeness - Claw-work Blues, Gore for Me *Shadow Clockstopper - One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop *Boost Bass - Bosst to the Past, The Coolness of the Band *Snowfall - Realize Bunny, Easter Wreck *Ze the Charger - Stone Heart, Mists of the Stone *Joey Crawler - Spider Dance, Maximun Slash Attack *Owl Thunder - Falling in the Black, Midnight Bliss *Wilson Carl Jones - Dude Buster, WCJ Special *Slash Master - Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash Attack *Nando - Toxic, Bloom Doom *Rare Hunter Ai - Anicent Structure, The Golden Truth *Toby - Mega Core, Core Discharge *Orendi - Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shift *Micani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Southern Bee Hips Attack *Catia - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood *Soldier: 76 - Sprint Blast, Tactical Visor *Reinhardt - Fire Strike, Earthshatter *D.Va - Boost Magic, Nerf This (Self Destruct) *Goku Jr. - Dymanic Kick, Ultimate Kamehameha *Shenron Star - Masenko, Kame-Slash-Ha *Blizzard - Deep Freeze, Frostbite Stomp *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Make no Difference *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Sky Blue Cutie *Lincoln Gilliam - Force Gem-Slasher, Emerald Killer *Mimi - Devil Scream, Devil Hands *Tommy Lynn - Trashout Rollout, Garbage Day *Vecter Shadows - Skate4Live, Shadow Mark *Robin Murakawa - Soft Tombstone, Murakawa Rear View *Jin Blader - Hollywood Day, Slash-Made City *Mugen Bruster - Hollywood Day, Bullet-Hell Sky *Wally Beetles - Rainbow Magic Party, Number 4 Pranked *Nasptabot - Pathetic House, Death of Synths *Prohyas Warrior - Boulder Launch, Mummy's Hands *Vambre Warrior - Electric Eel Shock, Lobstar's Claws *Carlito Crunch - In the Doghouse, Brutal Doghouse *Misty Felix - Meow Meow, Cat Booty In Yo Face *Nicholas Sanda - Cold Shoulder, Snow Day *Grim Jr. - Down Under Hell, Afterlife *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Gardna Breaker *Red Riding Rood - Wolf Slayer, Happily After Ever *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Slash, Gravity Falls *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, Shooting Star Waddles *Grunkle Stan - Smoke Bomb Mug, Lefthook Crensent *Soos Ramirez - Paused, Problem Solved *Wendy Corduroy - Freaking Corduroy, Iced Axe *Umeji Naganori - Man In Pink, Yakuza Kick *Koyama Sen - Radio Bomb, Jet Set Hacking *BLU - Jump Connent Slam, Blue Thunder Attack *Busket Head - Rough House Lariats, Darth Valley Driver *Waka Vulture - Blind Fool, How I Look *Clip Carmabe - Lucky Ring Flash, Ring of the Beast *Dehorena - The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike *Courage - Nutscracker, Scream of Danger *Dib Membrace - Chemcal Hunt, Toast *Aya Drevis - Chainsaw Stab, The Frame Egg *Hoss Delgado - Iron Fist Slam, Spectral Extreminator *Irvin - Mummy Eater, Scrape and Lick *Reginald Skarr - Half-Plant, Garden King *Spawn - Necroplasm, Consequence *Hope Anarchy - Magical Slash Wave, Rainbow Blitz *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Figure, Weather Forecast *Giovanna Gat - Disco Funk, Yeager Saints Queen *Marybeth Iced - Vanilla Ice, Icy Fates *Kuroki Akasuki - Lost Blades, Beauty Like Me *Eleanor Rosa - Eleanor Bite, Hello Hello Kitty *Ewan Stevens - Ewan Super Bro, Ewan Wonder Flash *Damieno Cielo Andreotti - Diet Finale, Prefect Like Me *Aerrow - Tornado Blitz, Lightning Blade Strike *Agito90 - Fate of the Card, H-S-B *Helmet - Head Caution, Burn it Down *Kukumi Ishizuki - Pink Day, Amazing Hip Attack *Ralph Star - Wrap Slash Wave, Wolf Style Blade *Jacker the Demon Robot - Staff Stabbing Frost, The Ice Age *Explander - Kill the Swtcih, Destroyer of Men *Clawer - Throught of Bleach, Darker Than Black *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Anti-Voltekka *Stockgil - Ivory's Cuse, Dark Angel Enter the New Order *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Killed The Sinners *Jean Hunter - Hunter Spin, Another Way Out *Conner Jigsaw - Jaws of Toxic, Crunchy Gunks *Trace Sky - Windy Takeover, The Boss of Parasite *Danny Stardrop - Stomach Slash Wave, Shadow Eater of the World *Unknown Lester - The Act of Acupuncture, Stay Alive *Elisa Lostness - Rings of Satures, Gravity Destroyer *Dimitri Blade - Wasteful Stab, Black Wastes Cross *Maxwell Sins - The 21th Hitman, Neo-Flash Blaster *Shadow Ace Grunt No.25 - Rule 63, Duwang! *Robert Young - Brutal Swing, Sapphire Earthquake *Londen Donnel - Red Flame Slash Wave, Ruby Slice Massive *Vegas von Bluster - Dragon Eater, Deletion of the Timeline *Dreaded Z - Z Flash, Age of Z *Edward Anarchy - Wacky Line, Dirty Deed Done Under *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, Go the Distance *Leo Irvin - Lion Battle Royale, Lion Roar *Judgement Day - The Beginning of the End, The End is Here *Carnage - Torment, Cyber Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality, The Jesse Invasion *Steven the Third - Running Knee Buster, SKO *Rick the Crocodile - Crocodile Flip, Chatioc Rage *Hook-Arm - Hook Shit Bleeder, Back From the Dead *Mad Light - Flash the Darkness Away, Light Out *Pure Brachion - Horm Impact, Running With the Bulls *Victor Motors - Over the Road, Motor City Victor *Jaguar Fatales - Ancestors's Drafter Dream, Call of the Wind *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Poker Face Maker, Texas Hold'em Classis Style *Solid Mercer - Stone Death Valley *Death Wish - The Death Crawl *Kurt Anarchy - Twister Slam *Phantom Riddler - Balloon Party Time *Bones - Structure Kingdom *Sans - Poison Bone, Megalovania *Razor Blazefire (Chara) - Charafire, Dragon Genocide *Octavia Baxter - Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack *Llewellyn Travis - Sex Pistol Flash *Hector Abrhams - Rocket Punch Fist *Troy Hancork - The Prefect Experimental Test *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp *Yuya Heiwa (Bersark) - Bersark Rage *Joyce Neon - Thor Size Hammer Slam *Jokestar the Clown - Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke *King Irwin - Pop-Up Powerbomb *Flint Genesis - Phantom Slicer Saber *Tri-Borg - Cyber Initiative *Razorfane - Teknos Tormentor *Dark Angel - Arcane Obelisk *Yuri Manga - H.E.R.O. *Tobias - Endless Nightmare *Armando Ramos - Friendship Uppercut *Zeke Phillips - Ripper Stabber Dragon, Number One Armed Dragon *Olivia Baxter - Transcendent Wings *W. D. Gaster - Hyper Goner *PC Justice - Hatred Justice Slayer *King Nemestock - The Author of Nemestock *Reaper - Death Blossom *Doc Black - Corrsive Blackout *Ricky Bomber - RIP-Bomber *Kable and Karve - Outlaw Prologue *Ren Mundo - Ren-zid of Oz *Nora KaBoom - Starship Ka-Boom *Lewis - Freaking Out *El Sombra - Lucha Launching Finale *Whitefang Mikey - Whitefang Fury *Kira Hisoka - Swallow the Darkness *Morrison Werewolf - Good Ol' Payday *Mizuchi Sarina - In Love with a Artist *Kane the Master - Time-Skip *Axel O'Brian - Burning Eruption *Kenneth Diesel - Diesel-Power Head-shot *Vegeta Jr. - Final Flash *Chi - Idol of the Underworld *Silver Heart Charming - Life-Device Puppet Master *Kaibaman - Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Black Friday - DOA (Dead Or Alive) *Lone Vanguards - Black Diamond Killer *Demongo - Lord of Essence *HIM - Speed Demon *Marx Death - Death Match Stab *Claymore Burner - Fury King *Spike Grass - Man Eating Plant *Toxic McLovin - Gunk-King *Minnie - Endure Raptor Dice *Civila - Violet Blood Breaking *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Revealing Light *Anubis The Hanged Man - Lynching of the False Emperor *Coyote Silverstein - Rockstar Silverstein *Zydias - Discord Ripper *DAMON 5 - Legacy of the DAMON *Azrial Blazefire - King Fire Wave Slash *Redeemer - Heavenly Finale *Ford Pines - Blast to Another Dimension *Gideon Gleeful - Big Ol' Gleeful *Robbie Valentino - Bleeding Stitches *Pacifica Northwest - Miss Gravity Falls *Old Man McGucket - Fiddleford McGucket *Mandy - Underworld Queen *Grim Reaper - The Empire of Death *December to Dismember - New Year's Revolution *Richard Skull - Skull Bash Dick *Boogeyman - Meet Your Nightmare *Creeper - Creppy Turning Point *Zim - A Room with the Moose *Alfred Drevis - Aya and Monika *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, GO! GO! Dystopia *Anti-Steven Jr. (Normal) - Re-Create *Anti-Steven Jr. (Matured) - Re-Riter *Romoe McQueen - Tragedy in Montague *Cassia Anderson - Ajetz Hit the Street *Dio - Farewell *Megaman Volnutt - Maximun Power Shining Laser *Travis Touchdown - Strawberry on the Shortcake *Josuke Higashikata - Glass Launcher, Watch Your Mouth *Robotboy - Super Activation Strike *Taizo Hori - Cave In *Bray Wyatt - Sister Abigail *Serph Sheffield - Berserk Varuna Slash *Stinkmeaner - Lucky Trip *GWDLGEAH - Denial *Sora - Sealing the Keyhole *Scott Pilgrim - Co-op Mode *Ruby Rose - Crescent Blitz *Bender - Bite My Shiny Metal Ass *Trevor Phillips - Rest Mist Rampage *Johnny Gat - Gat Out of Hell *Reiko Himomoto - Lock Type Zero *Talim - Wind of Bliss *Fluttershy (EQG) - Hamstocalypse *Alex Vesa - Forgettion Vesa *Casey Wilson - Twisted Eye Beam *Clyde Alpha - Hyper Voice *Jerrod the 2nd - Dancing Hook Theater *Zeus Anarchy - Super Zeus Brother *Kimberly Blade - Rejected Love *Pippa Harris - Forest Knockdown *Dixie Mae Clementine - Rowdy Gun Roses *Sara Bennet - Crystal Didn't Break *Mia Uchiki - North Pole Scarf *Emily Marshall - Dire Whirlpool *Tammie Williams - Little Miss Tammie *Sarge - Firing Squad *Damien Choatch - Asphyzia Sleeper Hold *Tristan Thevenet - Over the Stock-ance *Hayes Delaney - Breakthought Headshot *Chris Amperage - Umlimit Shocker *Chance Singleton - Breaking the Ice *Tracer - Totally Recall *Winston - Primal Rage *Hanzo - Dragonstrike *Genji - Dragonblade *McCree - Deadeye (It's High Noon) *Bastion - Assault Sentry *Mei - Blizzard Blast *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover *Travis Renegade - Stream-Pump Breaker Unit Special Attacks Ally Crossover Costumes Quotes Soundtrack Main Themes *Monster - Starset (Opening) *Air - No Wyld *We Don't Have to Dance - Andy Black *A Life of Dying - Perfect Like Me *Born 2 Run - 7Lions *Godzilla - Dirty Harry *Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold Links Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Calamity Trigger